dads_of_the_abyssfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe
Phoebe is one of three triplets, brought up and raised in the city of Tolemon by her mother, Viola, and her stepmother, Ruth. Her parents, as well as her two siblings, Leviathan and Adeline, Levi and Adel for short, live their lives with wealth and fortune, something Phoebe herself has decided she wants no part of. Because of her choices, Phoebe often spends her nights sleeping on the streets, or if she's lucky, with some type of roof over her head. In an effort to find a more permanent shelter, Phoebe has come to nab a place in the guild. Phoebe is on a personal mission to find and connect with her father, who she knows nothing about other than his absence from the Loralove family. Personality Phoebe is very honest about what she sees before her. She accesses whether or not a person would totally be offended by her words, and speaks in earnest. If she thinks you're weird or suspicious, she isn't afraid to say "Hey dude, you're fucked up." Phoebe is actually much easier to talk to than you may think though, especially if you get on her good side. Phoebe will help people in need, against the wishes or desires of others if it comes down to it. She'll follow social standards up until it starts to conflict with her moral compass, and when it does, watch yourself. Phoebe will also side with those who she favors and believe are in the right, whether that person be foe or friend. (She may even turn against the other PC's if it comes down to it!) Phoebe speaks with backbone, and carries a casual tone of voice wherever she goes. If she's angry, she'll speak somewhat rudely toward you, and if she's sad, which she tries to avoid to the best of her abilities, she might clam up, especially if she's in the wrong or has overstepped her boundaries. Most of the time though, when sadness present's itself, she tries to cheer people up as quickly as she can, or at least excuse herself in an attempt to not show sadness herself. Sometimes she laughs at sad moments too, which is a force of habit on her part. Background Recent Events The more interesting bits of her life didn't start hitting until she was roughly 15, where she went off towards perspective to make a name for herself. over the next 4 years, she'd spend countless days preforming on the streets trying to get by, making sure her siblings and parents knew the was doing alright on her own. Early Life During the young years of Phoebe's life, she found herself to be musically inclined, more so than her siblings seemed to be. Her Stepmom and herself learned how to play Piano and bonded together during their lessons. Even in her younger years, Phoebe always preferred to earn her pay rather than have things handed to her on a silver platter, and eventually made enough to buy her own Ukulele, which she learned and cherished to this very day. Often she'd play for her friends, and even taught her best friend how to play. One big mystery to Phoebe was her father, who she knows exists due to knowing two girls cant make a kid. Unfortunately, her mother, Viola, doesn't ever tell Phoebe anything about him, keeping him a mystery for years to come.